


In Vino Veritas... Almost

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Glimmer trying to ignore how she REALLY feels, Mild Angst, Season/Series 04, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Glimmer is dealing with the stresses of being a newly crowned queen in her own way. She's also dealing with the slowly dawning realization that how she feels for Bow isn't just friendship. And by dealing with, I mean she's doing her best to be in denial while having a wee bit of a drink.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	In Vino Veritas... Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Glimmer wandered through her mom’s rooms. Well, they were supposed to be her rooms now that she was queen but she couldn’t bring herself to move in just yet. She kept telling herself she’d get to it and then she’d put it off again. The only reason she was even in there was because she had been raiding the liquor cabinet every couple of nights and tonight was one of those nights. 

She sat down with her drink and looked into it. The cranberry juice mixed with the liquor had made it a light pink color. It was not the first one that night. It wasn’t even the third one that night. She tried to remember just which one it was and finally just shrugged and drank it back and went back to the pitcher she had made when she came in that evening to get more. 

_ I should have got Bow to come hang out with me. Adora too. Sure, her too, _ Glimmer added on in her head as she made her way back to the sitting room where the pitcher sat on the little wet bar. 

She threw some more ice in the glass and filled the glass back up again. She noticed there was just a little left in the pitcher. 

“Shdang,” Glimmer said out loud. “Guess I should finish it off.” 

She drank straight from the pitcher and shuddered a little at the room temperature liquid. 

“Needs ice,” she said, then noticed her glass. “Ooooo, perfect. Good job, two minutes ago Glimmer.” 

She grabbed the glass and sat down on a couch ignoring the fact the room seemed to be moving. She kept thinking about Bow and how everything felt so much different now. She wanted to try and blame it on her mother’s death and becoming queen and the tension she had with Adora over leadership but something else kept tap dancing in the back of her head that she was doing her best to ignore. 

_ Bow’s in the castle tonight. I should talk to Bow. We can talk. Definitely talk. He’s good at that. Good at a lot of things. He’s smart. Clever. Good looking. Really good looking. Really, really good looking,  _ Glimmer thought before shaking her head to clear the thought. She took a long drink from her glass and then noticed she was slowly sliding down the couch to the ground. 

“Pfffftttt, I’m liquid!” Glimmer said before bursting out into laughter at her own joke. She tried to push herself up and dropped her glass on the ground in the process. 

“Ffffffffffffuuuuuuu… get about it. Glass, how could you? Just had to hold my drink, stay in my hand,” Glimmer said as she finished sprawling out on the ground in front of the couch. “The queen. That’s me. Can’t even get respect from my glassware.” 

She lay on the ground and amused herself for a moment by moving her head quickly and then watching the room seem to stutter as everything tried to catch up. She tossed a burst of light up into the air and watched as it broke apart into sparkles. 

“Fireworks!” she shouted as she did a bunch of them back to back. She snorted and started to try and get off the floor. She shook her head a little and laughed as the room stuttered again and then suddenly the room wasn’t the right room and she fell down into a huge pile of pillows and she felt that unmistakable feel that she’d teleported. 

“Pillows!” she shouted from the middle of the pile. “The queen has found pillows!” 

“Glimmer?” she heard Bow say. She stuck her head up a little and tried to focus as she saw Bow getting up out of bed. 

_ Aaaaaabbbbbbbbbsssssssss, _ she thought as she watched him walk over in shorts and his bedtime crop top. 

“Again?” Bow said. “You really gotta lay off drinking. You always end up in here for some reason.” 

“Pffffttt, not that big a deal, Boba Bow, my Bow, Bow the Bowman,” Glimmer said. 

Bow sighed. He knew they had been drifting apart a bit since her coronation and it bothered him. He was always glad of any chance to see her and every time she did this, he felt a little guilty for the happiness he felt at seeing her when he should be worried about her instead.

“You need to drink some water,” Bow said as he got a cup and filled it with water.

“No, no water. You can get me a drink though,” Glimmer said. 

Her eyes drifted to his arms and said, “A nice  _ strong  _ drink. Something with some muscle to it. Yep. Sounds real good.” 

“Glimmer, come on, you know I’m not going to get you another drink but you need to drink some water. I don’t want you to hurt in the morning,” Bow said as he sat down beside her and tried to hand her the cup. Glimmer curled in next to Bow and he instinctively put his arm around her. 

“Bow, you’re the best. You care about me,” Glimmer said. 

“Of course I do, Glim,” Bow said. “We’re best friends.” 

Glimmer nodded and clumsily patted his hand on her shoulder as she said, “That’s right. Best friends. Just… just the best. You’re my buddy, my buddy Bow. I really lo… like the way we’re friends. Just friending it up!” 

Bow smiled at her as she stared up into his eyes and he felt his heart warm. Then she made a little noise and she suddenly covered her mouth. 

“Sorry. That was… ugh… that wasn’t the best,” Glimmer said. 

Bow sighed and said, “Alright, I think that’s my cue to get some water in you. Come on, take a sip for your buddy Bow please.” 

Glimmer carefully took the cup from him and looked him in the eye again with a serious look on her face and said, “I will but only because it’s you. My buddy Bow.”

She drank the water. After she was done, she stared at the wall and Bow held her.

“Glimmer?” Bow said. 

“Wuhuh?” Glimmer said. 

“You’re my best buddy too,” Bow said, feeling a bit strange.

Glimmer reached up and patted the side of his face and said, “You’re the best. Just… just out there… being the best. I love… this. Just hanging out. With my buddy.” 

Bow gave her a hug and she hugged him back and then started snoring not long after. Bow sat there for a little while longer watching his friend sleep. 

“I love hanging out with you too buddy,” Bow said as he carefully got up. He got a blanket off his bed and covered her with it and made sure she had a good pillow under her head and that she was rolled over on her side. He gave a little smile as she snorted a little in her sleep and then went back to bed. When he woke up early the next morning, she was already gone. 

  
_ Early morning queen stuff I’m sure. I really would have loved to have breakfast with her. Hope she’s doing alright, _ Bow said. He felt oddly empty that she wasn't there but just sighed as he got up and began his day.

**Author's Note:**

> End of an era! All my other fics have always been General Audience and I have to say I felt a bit weird clicking the Teen And Up option for the first time. That being said, it's still pretty mild and I did have a lot of fun writing it and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it. Thank you!


End file.
